


Good One, James

by Dorasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some things are different,” he agrees, “but not everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good One, James

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Aug 29, 2008 on LJ.

Sirius Black has moments when Remus Lupin swears that time has not passed and Sirius is still the exuberant, brilliant boy who used to wear untied motorcycle boots and turn into a dog to excuse himself for pissing on James’ sweater.

Sirius Black also has moments when Remus Lupin swears that he’s so far away that nothing will bring him back to reality. It is one of these moments that Remus stumbles into one morning in early October after the children have gone back to Hogwarts.

Grey eyes utterly unfocused, a petulant frown on his face, Sirius leans back in his chair and stares at the dingy kitchen, unseeing. Remus coughs to try to get his attention.

“Moony, it’s unfair that James gets to be at Hogwarts while we’re stuck here at Grimmauld Place,” Sirius says abrubtly, his voice gravelly like stones that have frozen with ice for too long. His voice was never raspy like this at Hogwarts, but at Hogwarts, there was not a twelve year time span of no talking whatsoever.

Remus blanches, cautiously correcting him. “You mean Harry,” he says gently. “Harry is the one at Hogwarts now, Sirius.”

Sirius blinks, confused, but the confusion quickly clears from his eyes. “Ah yes, Harry. Sometimes it just feels the same, Moony. But I guess it’s all different.”

Remus puts his hand on top of Sirius’s in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. “Some things are different,” he agrees, “but not everything.”  



End file.
